Planet Miel/Falling Leaf District
The Falling Leaf District (落下葉区, Rakka ha-ku) is one of the main three clan-based Districts of Planet Miel. The major feature setting this district apart from the Shinju and Yuji Districts, is that it doesn't actually house the clan that first inhabited the district; rather, the district has now been repurposed into a maximum security penitentiary, for any criminals sent in from other districts, mostly from the Shinju District under Akashirou's rule. Outside the Penitentiary RP Area The Penitentiary Rhea is seen in a mining area, where many shackled prisoners are mining minerals for some building there. She seems to be very fatigued from all the working. As Rhea gets more and more fatigued, she suddenly is able to feel chill in atmosphere and fog starting to cover the Area. Rhea eventually collapses while breathing heavily. She could barely move due to all of that fatigue, and she randomly remembers memories of her predecessor's passing through her mind, possibly because her DNA was somehow adapting to the mind of her predecessor. One of the guards approach her and says "Why have you stopped? Get back to work this instant or else we will punish you." "What is happening here? This is supposed to be my home...."''Mystogan thinks before approaching guard from behind, the chilling environment was apparent and guard could feel the horror. "You have 10 seconds to take that back or else you shall disappear", Mystogan says emotionlessly, while only his Shadow being visible, but Rhea and Guard were able to hear his voice. The guard, arrogantly enough, raises his voice saying "Who are you to order the guards around?" He immediately casts Gravity Magic Level 5 on Mystogan, before saying "Unless you're a prisoner, leave this place before we give you a proper beating." ".... I warned you", Mystogan replies as the fog lightens up and slowly disappears as the air chases it away. He would then take his mask out - Once in over 15 years - It'd then reveal his blue hairs, shiny golden eyes and eye seal similar to that of Shin's. He then closes his eyes, a noticeable bleeding comes out as he mutters "Sharingan: Genjutsu!", he opens his eyes with his Sharingans, similar to that of Madara's which forces all the Guards to go to sleep. With his mask gone, he looks at Rhea, barely able to breath "... Could you tell me what's happening to this place?", he asks her while using healing on her. "Um..." Rhea mumbles, slightly blushing, before continuing by saying "I'm not sure exactly... But I got brought here when I woke up with some and staring at me... I tried running away from them, but they froze me and they called a to take me here..." "And what were you doing here?", Mystogan asks, trying to keep his composure despite his house being turned into a mine, by the time he asks that question, all the damage and fatigue Rhea had received was gone. "Well... These scary people were forcing me to mine these pretty looking stones... I could barely hold up for all these heavy minecarts to push... And I randomly see these visions in my head... of a and his ..." Rhea seems to be describing the memories of the original Rhea. "Fubuki-kun, huh", Mystogan says as he grabs a Guard by his throat, apparently choking him with all the rage that has built up inside him. He then uses his Sharingan to look through deep inside the Guard before collecting all the information he needed. Without a word, he then grabs Rhea "We need to get out, I'll tell you all about it later". Rhea grasps onto Mystogan's hand. "Please let me stay with you, mister..." Jellal looks at Rhea, blushing, before saying, "My name's Mystogan. You can call me Jellal Fernandes. Aaaanyways, we need to get out of here...", he says running in the mines, trying to find a way out Rhea runs alongside Jellal, holding onto his hand as they run. "I can't let you leave, by my orders." A voice is heard, before a figure reveals himself to be one of Akashirou's creations - Raven Nasod. Jellal notices Raven blocking his path, he sighs as he let's go of Rhea's hand and activates his seal "Raven.... Meeting you at a place like this, how convenient?". "While I do not wish to fight you directly, I'm afraid that these are the orders given to me by Akashirou. I must abide by them." Raven says, before drawing his sword. He then whispers, "Besides, I can't compromise my connection to Akashirou, and can't neglect my orders. The last time, Leo spent too much time trying to finish his mission that Akashirou killed him." He begins to speak at a normal tone again. "So... Have at you!" Raven dashes at Jellal. Jellal draws his Magic Staves in a circle order "Rhea, go hide somewhere, it isn't safe for you here". Rhea nods, before running towards a minecart and hiding behind in. Raven Nasod *Race: Dragon/ES Android *Health: 1/700,000 *Speed: 800 *Strength: 800 *Fatigue: 2,000/2,000 *Weapons: '''Nasod Blade' (Sword that deals triple Melee Damage) *Signatures: **'Sword Master' - Automatically negates any Energy Attack, and deals 2,000 damage to the opponent for every attack blocked by this effect. Consumes 3 Fatigue for each use. **'Power Assault' - Can only use if below 100,000 HP. Deals Ultimate Attack Melee Damage, stacks with Nasod Blade. Jellal Fernandes *Race: Android (Perpetual)/Demon half-breed *Health: 803,000/803,000 *Speed: 1119 (4722) *Strength: 1080 (4557) *Fatigue: 2,200/2,200 *Weapons: 2 Magical Scepters, Magic Staves (Counts as dual Swords, does magical damage) *Effects: 20% Regeneration The Battle *Jellal charges up before sending 3 Ki Blasts at Raven. (negated; Jellal takes 6,000 damage) *Raven's Sword Master signature triggers, letting him deflect the ki blasts back at Jellal with his sword alone. "I'm afraid your efforts in using Ki-based attacks are going to be considered worthless." He dashes at Jellal, and attacks using Illusion Slash. (Hit, 120,000 damage (wow... i might've overpowered the sword o-o)), but the Jellal counters it with his Counter-signature, Hellfire. "Or maybe your efforts at using signatures will be considered worthless", he smirks. (hit, 140,400 damage done to Raven) *That attack gave Jellal bruises, but he slowly recovers to max (Healing level 5). "Or... Are they?", he says, smirking as those 3 negated Ki Blasts goes back after Raven, but instead they hits the ground around him in triangular shape "I'll have to end this quick", he says as Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. and Altairis, Kaio-ken x100, Speed and Strength level 5 Activated. Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone of Oblivion Activated. "Now then...", while in air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on Raven, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding Chariot released, hits, 1,708,875 damage reduced to 559,599. Rhea finally gets to escape Raven appears to have several cracks on his body, with scale-like features forming around the cracks before they cover up the cracks in scales as they revert to him regenerating the damage he lost in battle, prominently identifying the Dragon-like features that Raven has. "Seems I have lowered my guard for a moment, leaving me vulnerable." Rhea stops hiding to peek over the two and see if their battle is over, as she could indicate by the flashes of attacks coming from behind the minecart she was hiding behind. "I'll let you off for this time." Raven says, passing by Mystogan. He also approaches his ear, and says "By the way, I'm still gathering intel about Akashirou and I'll report them to the Yuji clan once I get a chance." He then walks past him. "For now, just go." He then approaches Rhea behind the minecart. Rhea was curling up into a ball, afraid if he'll hurt her or not. Instead of doing what Rhea would've expected, Raven breaks the shackles around her ankles. "Go, before you two get caught by the rest of the security." "..." Rhea stays quiet for a moment, before standing up and towards Mystogan again, holding onto his hand. Mystogan was in no doubt, a shock "You're with... That clan? Then you must know about the Akashirou war.... Correct?", Mystogan says tightening the grip. "Yes. I'm even willing to spy on Akashirou for the Yuji clan, though stay loyal to him to prevent getting compromised and lose track of data surrounding his most recent experiments." Raven replies. "Yuji clan?..." Rhea asks, not knowing what the Yuji Clan is and being so young. "Oh, right. I hope you don't get caught," Mystogan says then grabbing Rhea in hands and smiling "Make sure to hit me up when you need help", he says as his and Rhea's shadow starts fading. Rhea faintly smiles at Mystogan, before they fade out. "... Seems like I'll have to classify the event as a prisoner escaping by force, through the rigorous amount of guards. I guess that wouldn't dissatisfy Akashirou that much." Raven says. RP Area